


Drabble: Patrick Kane Is Not The Tooth Fairy And Other Truisms.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, GODDAMMIT #YULETIDE, idk Patrick Kane should do drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just looks awesome in a tutu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Patrick Kane Is Not The Tooth Fairy And Other Truisms.

Children have a legend of a fairy who comes to collect your lost teeth and leaves money behind for treats. Hockey players have legends, too. Their fairy comes in a tutu and helmet, laces up a pair of skates, and picks teeth off the ice. It leaves just ten cents, because cap space doesn't grow on trees.

No one has ever claimed to see this tooth fairy or received the money, but the legend stubbornly persists.

Patrick Kane is _not the hockey tooth fairy_. He just likes wearing pretty tutus, okay? 

You better not have a problem with that, Toews.


End file.
